News
by devilssmile666
Summary: Grissom and Sara tell the team WAY too much news for one day. GSR fluff


News

**Disclaimer:** Like always, I own nothing. I'm just borrowing them so I can keep my sanity until Season 8 premiers! (Why can't time go faster??)

**Spoilers:** Grave Danger, Committed, and a reference to Play with Fire

**Summary**: Too much news! GSR! Fluff!!

**A/N:** This isn't beta-ed, any mistakes are mine.

* * *

Grissom walked briskly when he heard the doorbell's ring. He opened the door and beamed at his guests. He stepped aside to allow them to pass by. The whole nightshift crew (including Brass) wandered in and looked around the house. Nick let out a low whistle as he looked at the wall coloring. He expected the walls to be white and sterile, not a soft burgundy color. The carpet was a soft, pale red, and it surprisingly matched well with the walls. There was a loveseat and a very large sofa stationed in the center of the room.

"Make yourself at home," he told them kindly. "May I get you a drink?"

They all requested a soda, and he got their refreshments. He handed each person their drink and he sipped his own soda. He noticed Catherine was still looking around his curiously.

"Wow, I never would've expected this to be _your_ house, Gil," said Catherine, amazed. "Not that you've got a bad taste in style, but this is just...well, great."

"No, I've got horrible taste in style," said Grissom with a chuckle. "The missus chose the color coordination."

"The missus?" the team parroted back, shocked.

"Who exactly would 'the missus' be?" asked Catherine, annoyed, surprised, and hurt all at the same time.

"That would be me."

They all turned their heads' toward the sound of the voice. Their jaws dropped even farther (if humanly possible) as they inspected the leggy brunette that had just waltzed into the room. They gasped when they saw the engagement ring, and almost fainted as they saw the golden wedding band. None of them failed to notice the bump in the woman's stomach, either. They looked back into their smiling coworker's face.

Warrick was the first one to regain the use of his vocal cords. He spluttered out, "S-Sara?"

"Hi," she said, beaming humorously. "Welcome to our new home, guys."

"I can't believe it...you and Grissom!" exclaimed Greg, looking slightly disappointed. "No wonder you were never interested in me."

"Sorry Greggo...my heart lies with this wonderful man," she said, leaning into her husband's open arms.

He kissed the top of her head. Greg nearly choked on his Pepsi at the display of affection. He pounded on his chest and coughed for several seconds.

"When the did all this happen?" asked Nick.

"And how the heck did we not know about it?" asked Catherine, severely irked.

"How long has it been going on for?"

"Did you ever plan on telling us?"

"Is this why Sara look a leave of absence?"

"Is Sara pregnant?"

Grissom held up his hand to stop the bombardment of questions. He smiled and asked, "Is this 20 Questions, or something?"

"Just answer the questions," said Catherine.

"Okay, yes, Gil and I are married," began Sara, "and, yes, I am pregnant...five months. I took the leave of absence when I started really showing that I was pregnant. I'm coming back after my maternity leave."

"I think we should start from the beginning," said Grissom, looking at his wife.

She nodded in agreement. She motioned to the couch, and everyone took a seat. The couple sat down next to each other on the loveseat. Grissom put his arm around her and she curled up (as much as she could, what with her swelling stomach and all) against him.

"Who'd have thought Gil would've pulled his head out of the microscope?" asked Catherine with a slight smile. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Cath," he said with a smile. "I'm glad I did, because I've never been happier in my life."

"Okay, everything started shortly after we learned of Nick's abduction," Sara said, smiling at the memory.

_Sara walked from the DNA lab and past Grissom's office. The door was shut and the blinds closed, even though she knew he was in there. She knocked softly and walked in after he permitted her to. He looked up at her and said, "What can I do for you Sara?"_

_Sara was shocked by his appearance. He was very pale, his hair was almost sticking straight up from the countless number of times he ran his fingers through it, there were dark circles under his eyes, and his face looked more wrinkled than ever. What scared Sara the most was the lost look in his eyes. He looked on the verge of breaking down any moment._

_"I, I was just checking up on you," she said gently. "How are you holding up?"_

_"Fine," he answered tiredly. He sighed and said, "I'm a mess...but I guess you can already see that."_

_She walked over to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. He tensed for a second and looked at it, but then relaxed. He placed his face in his hands and sighed heavily._

_"Do you wanna talk about it?" Sara asked, pulling over a chair so she could sit next to him._

_"I – I don't know, Sara," he responded honestly. "The man abducted Nick at that crime scene, right? Well, that call came in fifteen minutes before our shift started. Most likely I would've sent you to that scene because I knew you could handle it well. I just can't help but think _'What if it was you in that box?'_ I wouldn't be able to keep it together...when Adam Trent held you hostage a few weeks ago, I was so scared. I thought that that could've been the last time I saw you alive...and that genuinely scared me."_

_Sara sat there, shocked. Never in a million years would she have ever expected him to tell her this. She stood up and knelt down to his eyelevel. She placed her hand on his cheek and said, "Hey, I'm okay...I'm fine."_

_"But that could be _you_ in that box, Sara," said Grissom. "I don't think I could bear it if that was you. I'm sorry I've acted like such an ass towards you. I know what to do, and I need to know one thing – am I too late? Tell me I'm not too late."_

_"Griss, you could never be too late," she said, her heart swelling._

_"I promise never to hurt you again," said Grissom, tears filling his eyes._

_Sara embraced him tightly as the tears fell. She felt her own tears rising and she didn't even bother to blink them away._

Sara's eyes filled again and she sniffed back the tears. One fell down her cheek, and Grissom gently caught it with his thumb. He smiled and he caressed her cheek. The team beamed at the happy couple.

"I'm really happy for you guys," said Brass, looking from Grissom to Sara. "I hope you have a long, happy relationship, and I hope that everything goes well with the baby and all."

"Thanks, Jim," said Sara.

"Now that you all know about Sara and I, I can now tell you that I am quitting my job at CSI," said Grissom seriously.

The team gasped and all looked at him with the WTF look.

"I will work with the lab if they get a case about bugs, but I think Sara can handle most of the bug issues," said Grissom. "I got a teaching position at UNLV and will be starting next month. My last day is July 17th."

"We'll all miss you man," said Nick.

"I'll keep in touch...well, Sara's gonna be back in a few months anyway," said Grissom.

"Promise us that you'll call when Sara has the baby," said Catherine.

"We promise," said Grissom and Sara in unison.

"Come one, breakfast is ready," said Sara, ushering them all to the dining room. "Let's eat while it's hot."

After breakfast, the team decided to go home. Before they left, Catherine turned around and said, "You guys gave us _way_ too much news today! You nearly gave me a heart attack when you said that you two were married and were expecting!"

"Oh, before I forget, we need to ask you something," said Grissom. "Do you think you can take one more piece of news?"

Catherine nodded quickly.

"All right...Sara and I want to make you our child's godmother," said Grissom.

Grissom and Sara started laughing hysterically at her expression. Her jaw had dropped and her face bore the most shocked expression possible. She opened and closed her mouth several times before nodding. Evidently her vocal cords weren't working too well at the moment.

"Thank you," said Sara, hugging the blonde quickly.

When they were alone, Sara asked, "Do you want to know what would've really made Catherine faint?"

"What?" asked Grissom, raising his eyebrow.

"If we told her I was carrying twins."

Grissom beamed broadly at her and started laughing as he pictured the look on Catherine's face.

* * *

**A/N:** This fic was written for **The Queen of Sin**, who had requested this plot ages ago. Sorry it took so long to post!! By the way, if anyone else would like to request a storyline for a CSI fic, just PM me or something and I'll write it up, then post it! You can request anything from romance, to severe angst, severe tragedy, or the weirdest idea your mind makes up. Just let me know, and I'l write it.

And if you want to know what **The Queen of Sin** requested to be in this fic, either ask me when you review, or PM me.

I haven't slept in nearly two days, so this is what you get. Hope you enjoyed it...I enjoyed writing it. Please review if you liked it, hated it, or if you just want to say hi!


End file.
